The Past That Comes Back To Haunt You
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: "But it didn't make him feel, seeing her lying there just made him feel nothing, emptiness, like the black hole that had swallowed him whole when he turned. " Read and Review, please


The Past That Comes Back To Haunt You

this is a one shot for Anna Johnson and Laura Judge(.net/u/3003421/Anna_Johnson_and_Laura_Judge) anyways she asked for it on quizilla and I needed to figure out a way to write it, so here it is, written on my iPod and written At night so I won't get in trouble for not working on all those projects due at the end of this week and next week... Anyways...

Read and review please! The reviews keep me writing more, and I really appreciate knowing if I'm screwing something here it goes.

Late 1864

Stefan watched as they buried the casket. Earlier, he'd seen the face of whom was to buried on that particular day, and he recognized it. But it didn't make him feel, seeing her lying there just made him feel nothing, emptiness, like the black hole that had swallowed him whole when he turned. It was numbness, a prickling relief. The face drew nothing, not memories, not anything. He was aware of how odd it was that it didn't upset him, that tears weren't running down his face, but didn't care.

The face of his best friend, Anna, drew nothing from within him.

2010

It was a chilly day in the small town I lived in, rain pouring from the skies as I tried to shield my recently inked drawing from it. I ran through the streets, my red hair getting soaked in the process.

Knowing I had plenty of time to get to school, I ran to the alley across the street, to hide under the overhang until the rain there, I curled into a ball, freezing, hoping that clutching my legs to my chest tightly would help me warm up a little.

"What are you doing out here?" The voice came from the darkest point in the alley, opposite from where I came. And it sent a chill down my spine.

" Umm... Nothing." I said, quickly standing up, fearing I'd made a horrible decision in stopping. I started backing out to the mouth of the alleyway, hoping to god I'd reach it before he reached me. That fearful, I ran like I'd never ran before.

But, somehow, he was already there. Waiting for me. I couldn't help but turn around as fear ran like ice through my veins. But then he was already there by the time I completed the turn. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

He smiled the most creepiest smile I'd ever seen," What else would I do?"

That close to death, I could see everything, hear everything. I saw that those menacing green/brown eyes, could also be gentle. That there was a falter in his voice when he'd asked me the last question. " Not kill me?" I proposed.

He looked at me for a second,his eyes becoming veiny, and fangs becoming his teeth, before his face relaxed and became smooth again. " Alright." He said,"Go."

I nodded, realizing it could still be a trap, he could have planed this, but Instead I said nothing of the possibility, "Thank you." Was all I said before turning and running out of the alley.

It took me all of two seconds to realize I'd left my drawing behind in the alley, which shouldn't have mattered, since I was just in a life or death situation, but It did. I loved that picture, I'd poured my entire heart into drawing it, and on top of that, it was due that day in art class.

Tears played at my eyes, and though my body willed me to go back, I wouldn't allow myself to. Because that would be stupid, and I was no idiot.I wiped my eyes, this wasn't worth crying over. It was just a picture.

"Hey." The voice came from behind me. "Anna, wait." I stopped and turned to the voice, the chills running down my spine telling me what I already it was the boy from the alley with the messy brown hair and green brown eyes. Who, despite being insanely creepy and scary, looked like an angel.

" I'm not Anna." I said, backing up a little, " And if you try anything I'll scream." I put my hand on the cell phone in my pocket, dialing the emergency. "And I'll call the cops. I already dialed 9-1-1. All I have to do is push the call button. My fingers on it right now."

He nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry. You left this in the alley." he held out my picture, which was now partly water soaked.I took a deep breath, ready to scream, and kept my left hand holding my phone as I reached out my other hand to grab the picture. While grabbing it, my hand brushed his. It was lightest of touches, but it sent electricity up my arm and throughout my body. I gasped as he suddenly grabbed my hand, and my picture fell to the ground. "You're hurt." He said, looking at the nearly black colored bruise on my observed it, turning my wrist over, observing my swollen wrist. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out, it hurt so badly. I hadn't really noticed the pain, Things like this happened to me too often to entirely notice when they did.

" Who hurt you?" He asked. My brain scrambled to find an excuse, a good one this time. We'd just moved to mystic falls, I did not wish to move again."And don't lie to me,Anna, I know how to tell the difference between injuries made by human hands, and injuries made by being a klutz."

" My name is Laura, it isn't Anna." I said," And no one touches me. I don't know how I got hurt."

"Yes you do. I'm certain of it." He said, sighing. " Look I won't tell on whoever it is. Especially since if I did, you could tell everyone that I'm a vampire." I was shocked into silence, finally understanding why veins had appeared around his eyes, why fangs had sprouted from his perfectly strait that what he was saying was the truth, I slowly nodded.

" My dad...he gets angry because I look like my mom... And then he...he..." I trailed off, unable to finish. I couldn't tell him, could I? I didn't even know him, so why was I more than willing to tell him everything I'd locked inside my heart for a while now?

"He hurts you, beats you." The boy finished. It made me angry, that he should know so much, and I should know so little about him.

"Yes, he hurts me, okay? What does it matter, why should you care? I don't know you, and you don't know me! I don't even know why I'm telling you this!"I jerked my hand away from his, even though it felt like letting go of something precious, something that belonged solely to then I knelt down on the cold ground to pick up my picture.

" I apologize." He said, gently," You just look like someone I once cared deeply for. My name is Stefan."He knelt down so he was eye level with me, and picked up the picture for me.

"Laura." I said, instantly tranquilized by his voice. But then fearing it was some sort of vampire trick, I jerked right side up.

"Calm down." He said gently, his hand on my shoulder," I'm not using compulsion, or mind control. None of that."Then he looked in my eyes, his gaze intense,"You have the most beautiful blue eyes, did you know that? The girl whom I knew had brown eyes. Yet other than that, you two are identical."

"Thank you." I said, referring to his comment about my blue eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me..." I looked at my watch and found if I didn't hurry to school I'd be late," I have class." " Not going to happen." He said, grabbing my other wrist, the wrist that wasn't swollen. " You need to go see a doctor about your arm."

"I can't." I said, knowing my father would kill me if I missed class, quite literally on that too.

" I'll compel your father to not care." He said, an offer that was quite tempting, even more so when he spun me so that my face was right in front of his, our lips nearly touching." Do I have to make you come with me?"

" And how are you planning on doing that?" I asked, my entire body tingling, exhilaration filling me.

"Like this." He said,smiling flirtatiously, before pulling me in, his lips on mine. The kiss sent shockwaves through my body, more magical than any kiss I'd ever when he finally pulled away, although we were both out of breath, it was far too soon. " Now will you come?" He asked.

I only laughed, " I think I might need a little more convincing."

He nodded, pulling me in once again and kissing me.

Okay, this took a lot longer than I expected, but once I start on stories I rarely want to stop. So Laura Is anna's reincarnation, btw, and Anna was one of stefans friends, who he had to stop playing with eventually because she was a servant...oh and Laura has a scar on her shoulder of a crescent moon... Sorry that those things weren't mentioned, certain things were difficult to place in the story...anyways...

-It' 


End file.
